diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overtrapper
''Note: Please acquire a clearer screenshot of the Overtrapper upgrade, and remove this notice when you add it to the page. Thank you.'' The Overtrapper is one of the four tanks that upgrade from the Trapper at Level 45. It can also be reached as an upgrade from the Overseer. It was added on July 18th and named a few days later. Design The Overtrapper features a circular body, the Trap barrel is a trapezium attached to a rectangle, and the two Drone spawners on the back are similar to the Tri-Angle. Technical Its drones function like the Hybrid’s in that they will attack any nearby polygons or enemies, but cannot be controlled. It may hold a maximum of 2 drones, similar to the Hybrid, whereas the Overseer classes have 8 and the Necromancer has 20-34, depending on upgrades. It has two drone barrel to increase the spawn rate for defending itself. Its Traps and trap barrel function in the same manner as the Trapper’s. Strategy As this Tank This tank's combination of traps and drones make this tank effective against classes in the Tri-Angle branch. Presumably tactics similar to the Hybrid and Trapper would be effective. This tank can be used to lock down an area completely, as the combination of traps and drones is more than enough to scare away enemies. Against this Tank If you are a class in the Tri-Angle branch, back away from this tank immediately. The traps can deal a lot of damage if you hit them, and so will the drones. If you are any class in the branches of Assassin and/or Hunter, then this tank would be an easy target for you. Stay far away, and shoot the player. As the Necromancer, if you have sufficient upgrades in damage, reload, and drone health then it is easy to bulldoze through this tank’s traps and kill it as it has low health. Make sure however that you aim your drones at a weak section of its traps to be certain that you kill it on the first try, because most of your drones will die in the attack and leave you defenseless. It is not recommended that you chase it if it's retreating as the Overtrapper can shoot traps behind as it flees that will quickly destroy your drones trailing it. Wait until it is stationary, alone, comfortable in a ring of traps, and confident that they will protect him, before attacking. As the Overlord or Manager, if you have full drone speed, health, and damage, then it is easy to have your drones slip between its traps and kill it before it can retreat, since it has low health. As the Overlord it is easy to brazenly approach the Overtrapper and begin your attack even if you fail at first because of the Overlord’s reload speed and higher drone count. As the Manger, it is best to creep forward slowly so as to not rouse his attention then kill it as quickly as possible, however you must retreat if you fail at first. Pay little heed to the enemy drones since they will not target you being far away, but your drones instead. If your drones are sufficiently upgraded then the two enemy drones will quickly die in the attempt to destroy yours, but almost always fail to destroy a single one in most circumstances. As for most classes, you should stay far away from this tank if you want to attack. Bullet Speed will help you shoot from afar. Never directly approach this tank, purposefully or accidentally, as you will surely die. Trivia * It was named along with the previously unnamed Gunner Trapper, and was originally added in the July 18th update along with the other four tanks of the Trapper Class. ** Its name is simply a fusion between Overseer and Trapper. *The Drone Count was immediately changed from 6 to 2. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks